


У Филиппа Блейка давние счёты со смертью

by Gevion



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Insanity, Minor Character Death, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву-2014</p>
    </blockquote>





	У Филиппа Блейка давние счёты со смертью

**Author's Note:**

> написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву-2014

Филипп знакомится со смертью рано. Ему двенадцать, и мать тяжело, _смертельно_ больна. Она не выходит из своей комнаты, часами лежит на постели, мокрой от мочи и пота. На бледной от кровопотерь коже особенно ярко выделяются уродливые пятна синяков. Филипп в нерешительности замирает каждый раз, когда нужно принести матери ещё воды или ваты — в последние дни кровь сочится из носа, почти не останавливаясь, по капле, тёмная и ядовитая («Я могу умереть от лейкемии точно так же, как умрёт она», — думает он). 

Мать то пытается приоткрыть опухшие веки с фиолетовыми прожилками, слишком слабая, слишком уставшая даже для этого, то кричит на него — пытается кричать, но голос её больше не слушается. Нет ничего страшнее задушенных хрипов, в которых с трудом угадываются слова. Филипп не хочет туда идти. Отказывается узнавать в ней свою мать.

Когда она умирает, его нет рядом, а брат, не выдержавший происходящего, не может заставить себя приблизиться к корчащемуся в агонии телу. Их мать уходит в одиночестве. Филипп видит её только на похоронах, когда на прощание целует её посиневшие губы, и скрыть эту синеву не может даже грим.

Когда погибает его жена — в автомобильной аварии, это одна из тех катастроф, которые нельзя предсказать — его нет рядом. 

Когда умирает его дочь, он находится рядом, хотя предпочёл бы быть за мили от того места.

В Вудбери Филипп Блейк в очередной раз уходит от смерти. Его спрашивают: «Кто ты?». И он называет имя «Брайан» — не свое, но и не чужое. Живет жизнью — не своей, но и не чужой. Обнимает женщину — чужую, но она так хотела стать своей. Когда позже он становится лидером — _Губернатором_ — никто уже не спрашивает о его имени.

Смертельные поединки становятся отличной заменой гладиаторским боям в условиях апокалипсиса. Один раз он выходит на арену сам. Тот, с кем он дерётся, быстр, но всё равно проигрывает: Губернатор успевает воткнуть ему нож в бедро. Рана не очень глубокая, но опасная: артериальная кровь выходит толчками, ярко-алая, такая свежая, что её хочется попробовать на вкус. Утолить жажду жизни.

Вечерами Филипп позволяет себе вспоминать прошлое, когда часами смотрит, как колыхаются в аквариуме отрубленные головы ходячих. Он видит не белесые глубоко запавшие глаза утопленников, а глаза своей жены. Отравленная кровь по-прежнему греет его, циркулирует по венам, но в его лёгких скопилось слишком много воздуха — так много, что не сделать и вдоха. И тогда Филипп кричит, громко, очень громко, но все равно недостаточно — его никто слышит.

Филипп собирается защищать свою дочь до последнего, когда Мишонн заносит катану над головой Пенни. Он не боялся потерять её в первый раз — просто не думал, что такое возможно — но теперь он всегда настороже. Смерть требует к себе уважения, которое можно проявить только одним способом — страхом. Поэтому Филипп боится. Боится, когда бросается вперёд, пытаясь закрыть Пенни собой, боится, когда не успевает. Боится по инерции, когда оттирает её кровь — его кровь — их общую отравленную кровь со своих рук. Про выколотый глаз Филипп почти забывает.

Врач говорит, что зрение уже не восстановится. Тогда нет смысла и беречься. Губернатор отдирает присохший бинт, вместе с ним каждый раз снимая и тонкий слой кожи, который только успел затянуть рану. И всматривается в дыру на месте своего глаза, полную чёрной запекшейся крови, выжигающей здоровую кожу на лице не хуже кислоты. Так, будто она ядовита ( _она действительно ядовита_ ).

Когда счёт потерям вести уже бессмысленно, страх уходит.

Во время штурма тюрьмы смерти боятся все. Но Филипп больше не боится. Он думает: «Я вижу своим выколотым глазом то, чего вам никогда не увидеть». 

Он говорит смерти: «Посмотри на меня. _Я здесь_ ».

**Author's Note:**

> автор вдохновлялся работой ["Это король"](http://6.firepic.org/6/images/2014-02/07/9y2u5e9wsva6.jpg) by Heriot


End file.
